Nothing Else Matters
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Antes solía tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación para recostarla, contarle un cuento cuando James no podía hacerlo. Pero esta vez no la llevaría para contarle un cuento ni arroparla si no que para hacerla mi mujer. Lars Ulrich/OC


La conocí hace veintinueve años. Jamás pensé que la amaría a tal punto de enloquecer por ella. Nunca pasó por mi mente la oportunidad de tenerla, de que fuese mi mujer, ni que formaría un hogar, ni que tendríamos hijos. Jamás quise enamorarme de ella, James jamás me lo hubiese perdonado. Al menos eso creí. Cuando la conocí no fue ese típico amor a primera vista, ni tampoco me atrajo. Veía a James caminar de un lugar a otro, junto a mi estaba James, su hijo mayor, más a la derecha estaba Kirk. Cliff aun no llegaba. James cada vez lucia más nervioso, Kirk dormitaba en el incómodo asiento, junto a mi estaba el pequeño James, de cuatro años, jugando con su muñeco de Star Wars. Lo observaba divertido. Era un muchachito de verdad muy gracioso y tierno. Tenía una fijación especial con mi batería, cosa que no le cayó muy en gracia a su padre. En contra de la voluntad de James le enseñé un poco de batería. Cuando creciera quizás podría tomar mi lugar, ¿quién sabe? Aparte era muy talentoso. Hijo de James Hetfield que más se podría esperar

En el fondo del pasillo se asomó una mujer. Caminó buscando con la mirada, llegó en donde nos encontrábamos y con voz clara y dulce preguntó:

-¿El señor James Hetfield?- mirándonos a los presentes, su mirada se posó en mí. Sostuve la mirada por unos segundos y luego la aparté hacia James

-Soy yo- respondió levantando su brazo y sacando los dedos de su boca, seguramente se había estado mordiendo las uñas.

-Acompáñeme- indicó la mujer conduciéndolo por el pasillo

Luego de una hora aproximando James regresó, con sus ojos cristalinos, señal de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Papi, ¿cómo esta mamá?- preguntó el pequeño James dejando sus juguetes en el piso

James lo tomó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo observó por unos segundos. El silencio de James no nos hacía gracia, nos preocupaba bastante, no queríamos que pasara lo que había pasado hace cuatro años. Bajó a su hijo y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Le revolvió el cabello y le dio una sonrisa. Miré a Kirk y el me devolvió la mirada, iba a decirle algo pero James comenzó a hablarle a su hijo. Creímos que le iba a decir que debía ser fuerte o algún discurso bien ensayado pero nos equivocamos.

-Hijo- dijo mirando a los ojos al pequeño- Ahí- señaló el fondo del pasillo- Hay alguien que quiere conocerte- el pequeño dio una expresión de felicidad y de confusión que a Kirk y a mí nos dio ternura

Se fueron. Mientras esperábamos a que volviesen Kirk y yo conversábamos de tonterías, de cómo éramos en la cama con las groupies y cosas sin sentido pero que para nosotros eran importantes. Cliff llegó, lo observamos de alto a bajo. Había estado con una groupie. Seguimos hablando y James salió. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos miramos mutuamente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté

-Nada- respondió- todo salió perfecto- suspiramos todos y abrazamos al joven padre

-Ni siquiera sé por qué estabas tan nervioso- mire al pequeño James- es la segunda vez- Hace cuatro años, la esposa de James había estado al borde de la muerte producto del parto del primer hijo. Se explicaba por la corta edad que ella tenía. Por suerte esta vez no fue así

James sonrió, nos pidió que le acompañarnos. Le seguimos por el pasillo del hospital. Nos paramos frente a una gran ventana. Ahí estaba ella. En un comienzo no sabía cuál era, hasta que James nos indicó: "Es la tercera cuna, de izquierda a derecha". Dirigimos la vista y vimos una bebe muy tierna. Era muy pequeña, se veía frágil. Cliff soltó un pequeño: "Aww" pero Kirk lo golpeó en el hombro. "Somos metaleros, los metaleros no encuentran nada tierno" le dijo luego del golpe

Mientras Cliff y Kirk se peleaban yo miré la pequeña cuna sin saber que pronto esa niña se convertiría en mi vida. James, después de un fallido intento por separar a Kirk y a Cliff, se acercó a mí y vimos a la pequeña en la cuna.

-¿Cómo se llamará?- pregunte

-Marcella- me respondió con una sonrisa

-Marcella… bonito nombre- dije seguido de una sonrisa, luego me alejé del ventanal. Nos fuimos todos juntos ese día. James dejó a su mujer en el hospital, Cliff y Kirk se fueron a por mujeres, yo preferí ir a casa. A pesar de ser el primero en querer estar con groupies, ese día quería estar solo.

_oOo_

La segunda vez que la vi no fue un lugar muy bonito. Fue un cementerio. Estaba en los brazos de su padre. Todos estábamos en shock, aun no procesábamos la perdida. Aun no asimilábamos que Cliff se había ido. Íbamos por una carretera de Estocolmo, con la intención de ir a Copenhague para seguir con el próximo concierto. Esa noche nos habíamos jugado la cama de Kirk al azar, puesto que todos queríamos dormir allí. Cliff ganó la cama. Era aproximadamente las seis quince de la mañana cuando el bus en el que viajábamos comenzó a perder el control. Según supimos después había sido producto de "unas placas de hielo" pero James recorrió una importante distancia buscándolas. No halló nada. El bus cayó sobre el cuerpo de Cliff, no podíamos creerlo. James solo quería golpear al conductor pero tuvieron que detenerlo. Aun no podíamos asimilarlo. Quisimos retirarnos, este ha sido uno de los golpes más duros que hemos recibido como grupo y amigos.

Volviendo a Marcella, estaba en brazos de su padre, tratando de consolarlo. Aunque era una niña se había encariñado bastante con Cliff y se daba cuenta de lo que su muerte había causado en su padre. Era pequeña, tenía los ojos de su padre, había heredado mucho de él. Pero en ese momento solo pensaba en mi amigo Cliff

_oOo_

Estábamos sentados, aburridos claramente. Todo era muy rosa, y muy tierno. Cosa que no me agradaba mucho. Vestidos formales, rosados, rosas en cada mesa, chicas hablando de manicure y de maquillaje. Chicos tratando patéticamente de ligar con ellas. Me levanté de mi asiento y me fui al jardín. Prendí un cigarro y mire las estrellas. Sentí un pequeño tirón en mi manga izquierda

-Tío Lars- me dijo con una sonrisa- entra por favor

-Claro, pequeña- respondí apagando el cigarro y entrando con Marcella- Felices quince años, Marcella

-Gracias- respondió abrazándome. Era una chica demasiado baja, su cabello rubio le llegaba a los hombros pero no era bonito. Tenía las puntas partidas, secas. Su rostro no era atractivo a la vista, sus pestañas casi ni se notaban y era muy similar al de James. Sus labios estaban secos y esa era la razón por la cual no tenía novio. Pasé la mayor parte de la fiesta sentado en un rincón, solitario. James acercó su silla y rompió en llanto. Aun la muerte de Cliff nos dolía, no quiero decir que en un par de años dejará de doler, siempre será uno de los golpes más duros que me ha tocado recibir.

-James- dije serio

-Lars- respondió sollozando

-Mira a Marcella- indiqué

-¿Que tiene?- preguntó sin darse cuenta aun

-Está sola- me observó confundido- Idiota, está sola, todos están bailando, en la pista y ella está ahí sentada, sola, sin bailar- a veces la inocencia de James me molestaba- Saca a tu hija a bailar- le dije golpeándolo en la frente

Se quejó, me golpeó antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia su hija.

Bailaron dos piezas, luego fue el turno de Kirk, Jason no era un prodigio del baile. Sonreí al ver a Jason bailando, era algo torpe pero no le hacía tan mal como pensaba. Traté de esconderme, pero no dio resultado. Contra mi voluntad me levanté de mi antigua posición. Caminé hacia la pista. La canción del Titanic o eso creo. Yo no vi la película, esas cosas son de mujeres, además era bastante larga y me daba sueño. Tomé la mano de Marcella y comenzamos a bailar

-Que bella canción- susurró en mi oído

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté- nunca vi la película, me parecía una pérdida de tiempo

Una risa baja salió de sus labios, me observó sin responder mi pregunta anterior. Negó graciosamente con su cabeza. Reí junto a ella y seguimos bailando, la canción era tranquila, no me gustaba pero a ella sí.

-Marcella… ¿cómo se llama la canción?- reiteré riéndome

-My Heart Will Go On- respondió riéndose

La canción terminó, tome a Marcella de la mano y la llevé a la mesita. Dejé que se sentara junto a su hermano y me fui a mi antiguo rincón. Éramos parecidos, ambos solitarios. Ella aislada por los demás, en cambio yo me marginaba de los grupos grandes. Estábamos ambos solteros, extrañamente no quería estar con nadie. Ninguno de mis antiguos romances funcionó. Y por ahora no quería nada con nadie. Devolví mi vista rápidamente al sentir el llanto de Marcella, James se levantó e hiso salir a todos los presentes. Corrí tras Marcella, iba subiendo la escalera que daba a su habitación

-Marcella- la llamé con voz dulce afirmándome de la baranda de la escalera

-No quiero hablar con nadie- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-Marcella- cerró la puerta en mi cara. No me quedó más remedio que sentarme afuera de la habitación. La sentía llorar y en parte rompía mi corazón. La quería muchísimo, era como una hija para mí. Traté de que abriera la puerta- Marcella, vamos abre hermosa- dije con tono paternal

-Que quieres- preguntó abriendo la puerta. Me destrozó verla así. La abrasé, traté de que me dijera por que lloraba. Vi su vestido, estaba cubierto con pastel. Las risas que se desataron fueron las que la hicieron llorar. No puedo creer lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los adolecentes

Luego de su fiesta de quince años, Marcella, le pidió a James que la dejase ir a otro país. Donde estaban unos hermanos de su madre. James la dejó ir. No la volví a ver. Todo transcurrió tranquilo durante los tres años que ella estuvo fuera del país

_oOo_

Villancicos por doquier, arbolitos disfrazados de prostitutas, así les decía Marcella, y niños probando sus juguetes traídos por "Santa". Para mí ese día en especial la navidad tomó un sentido diferente. Entramos en la casa de James, saludé a James hijo y a su madre. Nos sentamos en el salón, minutos más tarde comenzaron a llegar los familiares de James y de su esposa. Salí al jardín, prendí un cigarro. Estaba tranquilamente fumando, viendo a los niños jugar, era 24 de diciembre, noche buena. Un pequeño cayó de su patineta y me causó gracia, aguante la risa puesto que su padre era un tipo gigantón y ni James podría salvarme. Nos es que quiera decir que no puedo defenderme solo pero siempre acudo a James cuando mi "oponente" sobrepasa el metro setenta. Llevaba la mayor parte del cigarro consumido cuando una voz me sobre saltó

-El tabaco daña los pulmones- se acercó

Mire confundido a la mujer que tenía en frente, era alta pero no más que yo, rubia, su cuerpo bien formado, su cara angelical y bastante atractiva. Comenzó a reírse, de mi cara de estúpido seguramente. La miré, l volví a mirar y aun no recordaba quien era. Sonrió, se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de: "que tipo más idiota" o eso creo. Aun no sabía quién era, se quitó las gafas de sol y caí en cuenta de quien se trataba

-Marcella- dije feliz abrazándola. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y una sensación extraña se puso dentro de mis entrañas. Las denominadas "Mariposas"

-Lars- dijo con un suspiro. Nos abrazamos por un buen rato. Por alguna razón ella no quería soltarme ni yo tampoco- Me hiciste falta

-Tú también- respondí sin darme cuenta. Desde ese momento nada fue lo mismo

James sabía lo que iba a pasar, sexto sentido, llamémoslo como más nos acomode. No quité mi vista de Marcella ese día, me acercaba con cualquier pretexto. De verdad me sentía muy cómodo con su presencia, no era ni la sombra de aquella niña que nadie tomaba en cuenta. Era una mujer y desde ese día me prometí que sería solo mía.

_oOo_

Jack, Jack, Jack. Antes solo se hablaba de ese maldito hijo de puta. ¿Quién es Jack? Era el novio de Marcella, como lo odiaba. Se notaba que no la quería, que no la merecía, James me decía que deje de estar celoso, que se notaba demasiado pero como no podía haber estado celoso ¡Por Dios! Era un muchacho, bajo, de ojos negros, moreno, de mala presencia, flacucho, sin mucha experiencia. James esperaba que no se atreviera a tocar a Marcella, yo siempre quise darle un baquetazo que no olvidaría muy fácilmente si es que se atrevía a tocarla. Yo sabía que Marcella no lo quería, después de ese día en la playa se dio cuenta a quien le pertenecía su corazón.

Ese día, en la playa, corrí persiguiendo a Marcella. La diferencia de edad no se notaba mucho. Ese día habíamos ido solos los dos. Corrí tras de ella y llegamos a un lugar bellísimo, ella se paró tras una roca, escondiéndose. Por su derecha me escabullí y la agarré por la cintura. La eleve unos centímetros del piso, nos miramos, se aferró a mi cuello. Pacientemente esperamos a que nuestros labios se juntaran. Luego de separarnos nos sentamos a la orilla del mar. Ella sobre mi pecho y yo jugando con su cabello. Rodé hacia un costado dejándola bajo mi cuerpo, le besé el cuello. Nos separamos, ella me dijo:

-La diferencia de edad es demasiada, ¡tienes la edad de mi padre!- exclamó tristemente

-Eso no importa- respondí tomando su cintura y besándola

-Pero, ¿qué dirán?-

-Me importa una jodida mierda la opinión de los demás, ¡que les den!- grité lo último- Me da igual, tu eres mi felicidad y no te cambiare por nada, ni por la opinión de la gente hacia mi persona

-Y la opinión hacia Metallica, hacia mi padre- preguntó

-¿Que tiene que ver Metallica aquí?-

-Veamos, su vocalista, mi padre, le decían alcohólico y drogadicto, a mi tío Kirk lo tachaban de homosexual y no quiero que a ti te tachen de "asalta cunas"- dijo pasando su mano por mi rostro

-Es que a mi me importa una puñetera mierda lo que piensen o dejen de pensar la gente- reiteré con tono colérico

-Pero a mi no- respondió- vamos, quiero ir a casa

Abrazados nos fuimos, por suerte no habían muchos bañistas a esa hora. Luego de ese día Marcella comenzó a evitarme y apareció Jack

_oOo_

Una bellísima patada en el culo le dimos a ese hijo de perra de Jack, como disfrute golpeándolo. James le daba en la cara y yo en las partes bajas. Cumplí lo que había prometido, de di de baquetazos en la cabeza. Eso le pasa por idiota y por precoz. James estaba como un loco, yo lo acompañé con la escusa de controlarlo pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que queríamos lo mismo: Matar a Jack

Llegué ese día decidido a por Marcella. Estaba cansado, necesitaba estar con ella. M importaba una jodida mierda lo que dijeran. Me paré fuera de su ventana, se me trabó la lengua y se me olvidó el discursillo que daría. Me senté en la solera de la vereda, pasé mis manos por mi cara. Escuché un ruido, seguido de un "Aléjate" por parte de Marcella. Me levanté de la solera y caminé hacia la ventana. La voz de Jack me hiso hacer algo que jamás me hubiese atrevido, entrar a una casa asemejando a un delincuente. Escalé la ventana que antes correspondía a la habitación de James hijo, me metí por ahí. Corrí por el pasillo, pegué mi cuerpo a la puerta de Marcella. Estaba gritando, la puerta estaba con seguro. "Suéltame imbécil" fue lo que necesité para tumbar la puerta y entrar. Jack tenía a Marcella contra la pared, tratando de besarla. A patadas lo saque´. Me quedé con Marcella hasta que James llegó, preguntó cómo había llegado a tiempo y le respondí mintiéndole inventando que Marcella me había llamado en un descuido de Jack.

James salió furioso, su esposa trató de detenerlo pero no pudo. Le dije que iría con él y que no se preocupara. Me creyó inocentemente

-Espera, James- dije deteniéndolo

-Déjame, Lars, a este hijo de perra lo mato- dijo fuera de si mismo

-James, tengo las mismas ganas que tú de patearle el trasero a ese pero primero quédate con Marcella, muéstrale que puedes protegerla- dije conduciendo a James de nuevo a casa

Entramos, algo más calmados. Marcella hablaba con su madre. "Metió su mano por debajo de mi blusa" fue lo que necesité para ir por mis baquetas, tome a James de la camiseta y nos fuimos por ese idiota. James condujo, lo apresuraba y le tentaba a pasar de largo las luces rojas. Ahora era él el que me calmaba. Llegamos a casa de Jack. Esperamos hasta la noche, Jack vivía solo con su hermana. Ella no pasaba las noches en su casa y Jack tenía que estar solo, una ventaja más. Debido a mi anterior experiencia escalando paredes tuve que subir y abrirle la puerta a James. Subimos hasta la habitación de Jack, sabíamos que era algo ilegal pero valdría la pena hacerlo. Nos paramos frente a la cama del muchacho. Se despertó asustado al vernos

-Se ve como un angelito, ¿no? Lars- preguntó James

-Sí, lástima que se haya metido con quien no debió- dije mirándolo con desdén y sacando mis baquetas

Jack por suerte era mayor de edad, tenía 21 según lo que había oído. Lo golpeamos hasta que nos cansamos. Tome mi baqueta y dije:

-Cuando te conocí me hice una promesa, si llegabas a tocar a MI Marcella te iba dar un baquetazo que no olvidarías- James sonrió cuando me oyó decir que era mi Marcella- y yo cumplo lo que digo- dicho esto lo agarre a baquetazos

Nos fuimos, no sin antes darle una patada en los cojones. Una vez en el auto con James nos reímos y nos golpeamos amistosamente. Pasamos el viaje riéndonos y recordando las fases de miedo por las que Jack pasó

-¿Cómo es eso de que es tu Marcella?- me preguntó. James me ha dicho que ese día abrí los ojos como platillos, me puse pálido, tartamudo y comencé a sudar

-Eh, porque bueno, Marcella…- no sabía que decir tenía miedo de la reacción de James

-Cálmate, ya se todo, lo que sucedió en la playa, lo de hace tres días- dijo sonriendo y aliviándome, pero luego mi corazón casi se detiene por el miedo que me causó- Estoy de acuerdo, sé que la amas y darías todo por ella- dijo haciendo referencia a la golpiza de Jack- solo hay un problema

-Tu esposa- dije recargándome en el asiento

-Exacto- dijo parando el auto fuera de su casa, era de madrugada. Nos quedamos todo el resto de noche conversando. Vi mi reloj y marcaban las nueve quince de la mañana

-Me voy- dije bajándome del auto- adiós James

Se despidió de mí, me fui caminando, necesitaba caminar. Había un pequeño parque, a tres calles de la casa de James. Me senté viendo a unos pequeños jugar, me encantan los niños. Estaba feliz, James ya lo había aceptado y me apoyaba, pero la madre de Marcella tal vez no. Sentí unos brazos enrollarse en mi cintura y su cabeza apoyarse en mi espalda. Superé hondamente.

-Oí que cierto hombre le dio un baquetazo a Jack por mí- dijo caminado para quedar frente a mi

Ese día nos quedamos juntos, sentados ahí, jugueteando como niños. A su madre le costó trabajo entenderlo, puesto que yo tengo la edad de James, pero terminó aceptando la relación. Después de los ensayos con la banda salíamos juntos, íbamos a restaurantes o salíamos a caminar. Me encantaba ir de su mano. Nos daba igual si algún paparazzi se acercaba y nos hacía preguntas estúpidas como: "Y que dice James Hetfield, está de acuerdo con que salgas con su hija" o los comentarios de la gente al vernos pasar. Nos importaba una mierda.

_oOo_

Ese día me desperté tarde, estaba con resaca de seguro, la navidad era un día en que tomábamos hasta quedar en coma etílico. Era 26 de diciembre, mi jodido cumpleaños. Cumplía 41 años. Bajé la escalera para abrir la puerta, abrí la puerta y parada ahí estaba parada Marcella. Se veía bellísima, ya tenía 20. Se lanzó a mis brazos besándome, la acorrale en la puerta siguiéndole el juego. La besé en el cuello y la tomé en mis brazos subiendo a la habitación. Antes solía tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación para recostarla, contarle un cuento cuando James no podía hacerlo. Pero esta vez no la llevaría para contarle un cuento ni arroparla si no que para hacerla mi mujer.

La recosté en la cama besándola, con cuidado, como si fuese de cristal. De sus labios bajé a su cuello, desabotoné su blusa negra. Besé su vientre descubierto, pasé mi lengua dejando un rastro de saliva. Le mordisque los costados de la cintura, bajé y le retiré los Blue Jeans. Besé sus muslos, les di pequeños mordiscos. Volví a subir besándole los labios, acariciando sus muslos. En su cuello le dejé marcas, se enojó pero terminó por aceptarlo. Seguí besando su vientre, acariciando sus piernas. Me senté en la cama, le quité la blusa, me posicioné tras besándole la espalda. Le quité el sujetador, los tirantes, los removí con mis dientes besándole los brazos. Volví a la posición inicial, besándole esta vez los pechos. La sentí gemir. Música par mis oídos Succioné y lamí en círculos hasta escucharla gemir profundamente

Marcella me quitó la camisa, besó mi torso desnudo. Luego quito mis pantalones. Ambos estábamos desnudos, con la respiración agitada, acalorados, sonrojados. Baje hasta sus bragas y las retiré con cuidado. Besé y metí mi lengua por su cavidad, la observaba retorcerse cuando metí mis dedos dentro de ella. Despacio abrí sus piernas. Sabía que era virgen, debia tener cuidado pero no sabía cómo mierda hacerle el amor. Ella no era un groupie, era virgen. Debía ser cuidadoso aun cuando quisiera follarla salvajemente.

-Te va a doler- le advertí recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte. Acto seguido la penetré despacio, lentamente. Ahogó un grito, y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. La besé hasta que se calmara

-Continua- me dijo al oído. Me moví lentamente, probando. Sus gemidos me hacían enloquecer. La velocidad fue incrementando a medida de que pasaban los minutos. Gritamos gemimos, nos besamos. Todo concluyó en un beso, desde ese día era solo mi mujer.

_oOo_

No sabía que había pasado, de un día para otro nada fue igual. Después del día en que tuvimos relaciones se comportó extraña, trataba de evitarme lo más posible. Se había vuelto a ir del país. Entre en depresión, me refugié en el alcohol de nuevo, ya nada me importaba. Iba a ensayar con la banda pero no prestaba mucha atención. James abrió las cortinas de mi habitación, me enojé y me tapé lacara con las sabanas. Me sacó a tirones de la habitación y me metió a la ducha. Lo obligué a salir, estaba con resaca y mi cabeza a punto de estallar. Me bañé y me afeité, me vestí y me fui con James s ensayar

Estábamos ensayando Master Of Puppets, dejé mis baquetas a un lado. Con Kirk comenzamos a hablar, todos sabían algo que yo no. Me senté de nuevo y tomé mis baquetas, toque una parte de Sad But True seguido de la voz de James. Por fuera la vi pasar, seguía tan bella como siempre. Todos compartieron una mirada cómplice. "Son unos malditos hijos de puta" creo que les dije. Entró a la sala donde ensayábamos y me acerque a ella. Venía con un pequeño niño, ¿qué coño pasó?

El pequeño tenía los ojos verdes, le calculaba dos años, el cabello largo rubio obscuro. Sus labios eran parecidos a los míos, se parecía bastante. Miré Marcella y la abrasé. Me explico que cundo se enteró que estaba embarazada decidió irse, tenía miedo de mi reacción. La abracé, la besé como nunca. Le dije que nada importaba si se quedaba conmigo.

_oOo_

-A continuación, les ruego a los contrayentes que se acerquen a esta mesita para proceder a la firma del acta correspondiente- Indicó- Por favor, acérquense igualmente los testigos para estampar su firma- James y su esposa se acercaron y firmaron como testigos- En virtud de la respuesta afirmativa de ambos, manifestada libremente entre todos los presentes en esta ceremonia civil y conforme a su voluntad, declaro que el señor Ulrich y la señorita Hetfield. Quedan unidos en matrimonio.

Los aplausos sonaron, besé a Marcella como era la tradición. Por fin nos habíamos casado

_oOo_

Veíamos televisión, Marcella en mi pecho y Lars jugando con una baqueta. Mi hijo era sensacional, había aprendido rápidamente a tocar. Por fin tenía un sucesor. James, hermano de Marcella, se había inclinado por la guitarra y tenía muy buena voz. Al parecer ya teníamos una nueva generación para Metallica.

Marcella me quitó el mando del televisor, puso una película: Titanic. Sonreí al recordar. La canción comenzó a sonar

-Lars- me llamó

-¿Que sucede?- pegunté

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?- di una leve mirada a mi hijo, y negué con la cabeza.

-No, Nothing else matters- respond Marcella snore. Nos besamos jugueteando. Hoy James llevaría a Lars de caza. Y creo que no le vendría mal tener un hermanito

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer Fic que he hecho de Metallica, espero que les haya gustado. Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible

Aclaraciones:

1°: En varias partes puse "la esposa de James" no es que no sepa cómo se llama, si no que este Fic lo tengo escrito de hace muchísimo tiempo. Antes de que contrajera matrimonio con Francesca Tomasi

2°: Lars nunca se casó, y nunca tuvo hijos con sus anteriores esposas

3°: James tenía dos hijos en este Fic (James y Marcella)

4°: este Fic fue escrito aproximadamente en 1993 y Marcella, no es la hija menor de James Hetfield, es un personaje inventado que casualmente se llama como la hijita menor de James

5°: No gano dinero haciendo esto, es solo producto de mi imaginación y está escrito por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro


End file.
